


Tricks or Treats

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: xxxHoLic Halloween Week [2]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Blankets, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, Sickfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Didn't I tell you to stay home?" Watanuki asked critically, staring at Doumeki in his doorway.</p>
  <p>The professor's assistant was swathed in a sweater, and a scarf, and rosy cheeks on his unusually pale skin. "... It's Halloween," Doumeki said thickly, and stepped around Watanuki into the entranceway.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks or Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Customer
> 
> Even though Doumeki isn't TECHNICALLY a customer... xP UST/URT all the way, man.
> 
> I do not own _xxxHoLic_. Thanks for reading!

"Didn't I tell you to stay home?" Watanuki asked critically, staring at Doumeki in his doorway.

The professor's assistant was swathed in a sweater, and a scarf, and rosy cheeks on his unusually pale skin. "... It's Halloween," Doumeki said thickly, and stepped around Watanuki into the entranceway.

"You should be at home in bed," Watanuki said, pursing his lips.

Doumeki sniffled, pulling his scarf off. "It's a full moon on Halloween."

"I'm safe in the shop." _Relatively._

Doumeki opened his mouth to say something and coughed instead, turning to cough into the scarf he was still hanging onto.

Watanuki scowled, giving him a wide berth as he walked around. He didn't know if he could get sick himself anymore, or if it even mattered, but he'd rather not take the chance. "That's been hanging on for awhile."

"Yeah," Doumeki replied hoarsely, following after him.

"Why don't you do something useful and go to the doctor?" Watanuki asked, pouring a cup of green tea. He shoved it out to Doumeki, who took it immediately.

"It's just a cold." Doumeki gulped the tea.

Watanuki rolled his eyes, waving his hand to the small tray nearby. "I made pumpkin tarts. We'll have other snacks later, if you're going to be dumb enough to stay."

"Mm." Doumeki picked up a couple tarts and headed for the tea room.

Watanuki rolled his eyes and followed. "You're lucky I didn't need you to do something tonight."

Doumeki grunted, folded himself at the table, and curled over his tea. Watanuki raised his eyebrows. Even more antisocial than usual.

Most of the night was spent in silence, up until the point where Watanuki stood to go and make snacks for the moon-viewing party that Mokona hadn't stopped talking about for the past week. Doumeki hadn't said much of anything, asides from a noncommental grunt here and there.

Doumeki and Mokona had started carving out pumpkins in the meantime, only on Mokona's insistance, while Watanuki prepared the food.

"What filling do you-" Watanuki was asking as he stepped back into the room, stopping when he found Mokona and his jack-o-lantern gone, and Doumeki asleep with his head propped on his hand.

... What an idiot.

This guy never _changed_.

Watanuki entertained - briefly - slapping him upside the head and demanding he go home and sleep, but he didn't. Doumeki had been saying of a headache the past few days. Not complaining. Just bluntly telling Watanuki what was wrong when he asked.

Instead, he sighed heavily and padded out of the room, opening the storage door to pull down a blanket. He would let him sleep and wake him up, later, for the moon-viewing. And then he would send him home, or lend him the futon to sleep here again.

Idiot with a capital ‘I’.

Watanuki draped the blanket over Doumeki's shoulders.

"I'm not asleep, you know."

Watanuki jumped. "Tch, Doumeki!"

Doumeki sat up a bit, reaching back to pull the blanket closer to him. Watanuki rolled his eyes, and came to a crashing halt when the familiar wave washed over him, the almost cold rush that left the back of his mouth tasting like pennies. It was something he felt every now and again, like this.

Doumeki had a wish.

Watanuki almost snapped at him for hiding it; then grumbled at himself for not noticing beforehand. "What is your wish?"

Doumeki stopped moving - only for an instant, just enough hesitance that Watanuki knew he'd hit something on the nose - but then shrugged. "Nothing."

"Doumeki," Watanuki warned.

"I don't have a wish."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Yes, I would."

Watanuki blinked.

Doumeki stood up, leaving the blanket around his shoulders. "I'll get the saké." He left the room sluggishly, going into the kitchen.

Watanuki watched him, frowning. He wondered what his wish was, and why Doumeki wasn't asking him about it.

... What a stubborn idiot.

Full of bad and good. Tricks and treats.

"Happy Halloween," he muttered to himself, and went to help Doumeki gather the food.

 


End file.
